Fire emblem Rosario
by lVergill
Summary: This is a story about Robin waking up in a bus, and attending Yokai Academy, now he want to return back to Ylisse, before Grima can take over this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

I woke up by a strange sound, and look around to see a strange machine moving in a tunnel. I look forward, and see a person sitting, and moving a wheel.

"Hey stranger." The man in front speak. "Are you a new student at Yokai Academy." Student, as in someone that teach you magic, but I got a feeling that isn't what he meant.

"I'm not really sure." I said. What a Yokai Academy, but the man in the front continue.

"It doesn't matter if you are a student or not, that where you're going." I'm confused, I'm here, but not where Chrom is.

"What your name stranger?" The man ask.

"Robin." I answer him.

"Then, you should be careful, that place isn't safe for human." What does he mean by unsafe, but I have more important stuff to worry about. I see my bag with my tomes, and swords, at least I have my weapon, but there no way for me to return back to Ylissean. We reach the end of the tunnel, and I see a dead forest next to cliffs that have red water in the bottom.

"This is your stop, so you need get out now." I got up and exit that weird machine. This place seem unhuman, unlike Ylissean.

"If you are wandering, the school is that way." He point to a building far away. "You should watch your back, if I were you." The man close the door, and left into the tunnel. I should gather information about this place, and find out a way back to back, I walk to the dead forest to reach the building. When I reach a graveyard, it reminds of the risen, and that time me and Chrom fought a army of risen. Then I spot another person here, but he seem to be scared.

"Hey, are you a new student like me." The boy said. I'm not sure, if I'm a student, but for now I must gather information.

"Yes." I said.

"I see, I'm glad that I'm not the only one here." The man happily said. "Oh, my name is Tsukune Aono, what's your?" Tsukune ask me.

"My name is Robin, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, let's walk together to school, okay." Is better for me to follow him, and I nodded. As we walk, we hear a strange sound coming closer, and closer to us. I took out a tome from my bag, and we stop, and so too does the sound.

"Maybe it's nothing, but a bird." Tsukune said. Maybe it's gone, but suddenly a machine came out of nowhere, and I manage to avoid it, but not Tsukune. I was ready to cast my spell, but I noticed a girl using that strange machinery.

"Are you okay, Tsukune?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just got a bleeding nose, that all." We both gaze at the mysterious girl.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." The girl said, and she notice Tsukune bleeding nose, and she help him clean his nose with her napkin. While she try to help him, Tsukune is blushing.

"I can't…that smell." She said. Smell, what that does she mean by that, and she grab Tsukune's face. "I can't help it, because I'm a vampire." She bite Tsukune's neck. Vampire are real here, but the book I borrow from Sumia, did mention monster like that, but I thought they were fairytale. "I'm sorry, I did mean to."

"You bite me!"

"Are you two going to Yokai Academy?" She ask.

"Yeah, me and Robin are 1st year, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." I said.

"I see, I'm a 1st year too." She smile. "Can I ask you two a question." We both look at each other, and we nodded. "What do you think about vampire?" I think, before I can say anything.

"Well, if you call yourself one, and you're kind, then I'm fine with vampire." I said.

"Yeam, me too, I have no problem with vampire in the slightest." Tsukune said.

"Really!" She jump toward Tsukune. "Let's us three be friends, if that is okay with you two."

"We don't mind right, Robin." I nodded to his question. She gets off from Tsukune.

"That great, I was worried about not having any friends, but you two are my very first friends here, oh, my name is Moka Akashiya" She smile.

"Oh, m-my name is Tsukune Aono, and my friend here is name Robin." Tsukune fantasies about something.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get to this so called school first." I said.

"You are right Robin, we are going to be late." She said, and we run to the building. As we enter the building, some people told us to gather in a room, so we listen, and we went to the room fill with people, I sit down in a chair with Tsukuba next to me. A woman came in and start speaking to everyone.

"Good morning students, if you are new here, then welcome to Yokai Academy." She said. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome , and I'll be your teacher." I look at Tsukune, and he seem really happy about something. "Everyone knows that this school is unique, and exclusive for monsters." So I was right, I senses unhuman in this people, and like Moka, they are all monsters. "Human have control in this word, so we must learn to co-exist with them." "Also, rule number one says that all monster must be disguise as human." I see, now I understand, that why they all look like a human, and I noticed Tsukune panicking next to me. "Rules number two, you can't tell other student your monster identity, and vice versa."

"Such boring rules." A man speak up.

"And you must be Saizo Komiya." She said.

"Why not just eat the humans that show up in this school to get it over with." Saito said.

"I don't think that will happen, everyone here is a monster, students, and teachers." The woman grew a tail. "There's a field all around the campus, that prevents human from entering by killing them." Tsukune was very nervous, so he must be a human then.

"You said that, but I smell human, the entire time." The boy said, but the the door open, and a familiar voice spoke.

"Sorry, if I'm late."

"It's okay, just introduced yourself." Moka step in front of everyone

"My names is Moka Akashiya, nice to meet you all." She smile, and everyone begin mumbling. Moka notice me, and Tsukune, and jump to hug us both. "Robin, and Tsukune, I'm glad we are in the same class!" After that, the teacher calm the student down, and she continues with her lectures, and Moka is sitting behind me. Every guy in the room were looking at us with hate, but I didn't understand why. I noticed something in my one of my hand, and it was something I thought I got rid off, but now I still have the mark of Grima. I couldn't take it, I ran from this room, Moka, and Tsukune call me for me, but I ignore them. I ran outside, and lean in one of the trees, and look again to see Grima's mark.

"Why…" I ask myself, unsure of why I'm here, and unsure of why Grima is back. After a while of thinking, I notice two familiar people sitting in one of the chair, talking about me. When I approach them, Saizo grab Tsukuba by the neck, and throw him Into the wall, I rush to help him.

"Hey stop, you are hurting one of my friends." I stood in front of him, and Moka get behind me.

"Whatever." He said that, before leaving. I quickly go to Tsukune, and get him up.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just some bruises, and cut." He smile.

"Robin, why did you leave classroom." She said, worrying.

"I'll tell you about, but we need somewhere to talk in private."

"I know, we can use the school's rooftop for that." She said, and walk away. We both follow her to the rooftop, and they both look at me.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm not from here, I'm from another place." I said, and Both of them look shock.

"You are saying that you come from another dimension." Tsukune said.

"Well, maybe, I can't be really sure about that, but that seem most likely."

"Then, why did you ran away?" She came closer to me worrying, and I look at the mark in my hand.

"What's that strange tattoo you have there, Robin." Tsukune ask.

"It's the mark of Grima." I respond

"What's the mark of Grima?" Moka said.

"It means that Grima the fell dragon is inside of me." I look down.

"Hey, is that really bad, or something." Tsukune ask, a bit scared.

"Grima is fear by everyone in my world, and when he is a waken, he destroy everything in this world, nothing can escape, and I brought it here." Tsukune is scared.

"Y-You have such a dangerous monster inside you." Tsukune said.

"Don't worry about it, Robin" She smile, but I couldn't understand. "I'm pretty strong, I can defeat Grima." She show me her rosary. "See this rosary I wear, if I remove it, I will turn into a powerful vampire, so you have to worry."

"You don't understand, Grima can't be beaten, he's the end, and without falchion, you can't do a lot of damage to it."

"Well, we don't know until we try." She smile, and I give up, she is really stubborn.

"Anyways, what happen back there." I ask.

"Oh, some guy try to pick a fight." Tsukune laugh nervously.

"I hope you are okay." Moka said. "To tell you the truth, you were my first."

"First!?" He said, nervously.

"First?" I said.

"For drinking someone else blood, of course." She got closer to him, but Tsukune got scared for some reason, and left in a hurry.

"Why did he left?" She said.

"Let's follow him to ask him that." We start searching for Tsukune, and we found him by the gate, with his luggage.

"Why did you left, you were acting weird back there." Moka said.

"Well, I need to go to a human school." Tsukune said.

"Why?"

"I want to stay, but I can't we here, I don't belong here."

"You are wrong, you must stay here." Moka grab Tsukune's luggage, and start fighting.

"Let's go of it, Moka." Moka stop with the struggle.

"I hate going to human school, and I was really lonely in there." "I was treated like a outcast, but I meet you two, and that made me happy to go to this school." She cry.

"Still, what if I was one of those human, you hate so much, would you feel the same." He said. "I'm a human." She back away slowly from Tsukune. This is not good, he told her his identity.

"You are lying to me."

"I knew you were going to look at me with those eyes." She try to approach him, but he denied her. "Don't come closer to me, and stay away from me." "You hate human, so I don't need a monster for a friend, anyways." He said, before leaving.

"Mako, let's go, we need to find him, and talk about this." I ran after him, and so does she. After we enter the forest we encounter Saizo.

"Where do you think you are going?" Saizo appear behind the tree.

"I'm busy with something." Moka said.

"Just let's us through." I said.

"You are the guy that try to be the hero, but now you will pay for it." Saito transform into a monster. "If you are wondering, what I'm, I'm a orc." He smile.

"Moka stay back, I handle him." I took out my Levin sword, and the fire tome from my bag.

"You are serious, well, let's see who is the best monster around here." Saito said. I point my Levin sword toward him

"Time to tip the scales!"

 **Reat Important**

I want people to tell me, if I made a mistake, but they mostly are from auto-correct, and i want to fix them. Also I will add future kid in this story.

 **Character Info**

 **Name: Robin**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Skills: ?**

 **Wife:**

 **Child:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Grima's Awakening**

I stood in front of the orc, and holding my Levin sword toward him.

"Moka, go get Tsukune, while I fight him." I said.

"But, you need my help." She said and grabbing my arm.

"Don't worry I can handle this, I'm not weak, I'm a tactician after all." I rush toward the monster, and she left to find Tsukune.

"I hate people who act like a hero." The monster throw a punch, but I evade it. I swing my sword, hitting him, and electricity runs all around his body.

"What kind of magic is this, are you a wizard!" He shout with pain.

"I'm Ylisse's tactician, and I will protect my friends from you." This guy is relying too much on brute force, just getting away from his range attack is enough for me to win this battle easily. He rush toward, but I use my tome. "Fire!" He dodge the attack, and laugh.

"What a lousy aim you have there, wizard." He grin.

"I wasn't aiming at you, but what's in top of you." He's confused at what I say, but a huge branch fell on him, and bringing him down to the ground. "Magic isn't my only way of fighting, Saizo." He got even more angry, and rush without thinking ahead. This battle Is over, since the very beginning, he doesn't realized that he's under a pile of dead leafs. I could burn the leaf, and burn him where he stand.

"I'm going to kill you!" He scream, I could easily dodge his attacks, but my head is hurting badly.

" **We..are one…and..the same."** I hear Grim calling in my head, and suddenly I was grab by the orc. I didn't realized the distances between us was that small.

"I got you, now I'm going to crush to death." He crush my upper body.

"Ahhhhhh!" I scream in pain.

"That's good, scream and beg for help, nobody is going to help you now." He laugh, and I look at the sky, the sky is red, and the moon is red as well. I feel Saizo trembling, and talking to someone, but I was already tired to look around. He let's me go, and I fall to the ground looking up, and I hear a explosion in another place, I can't see anything. My vision start to fade, but I see a white-haired woman looking at me, and I pass out.

"Hey, why are you spacing out in front of a battle, Robin." I woke up, and see Chrom, and the rest of the Shepherds.

"Chrom!?" I said.

"Come on Robin, we need our tactician focus on the battle." Chrom said. "Oh right man, this is our last battle, let's safely go through this, and come home alive." He said, before charging toward Grima. "For Ylisse!" He scream, and everyone follow him. I follow them, but they were going to fast for me to catch up, and I try my hardest to keep up, and in a matter of sec, I was alone in the darkness, and I fall down on the floor. Three red orb appear in front of me.

" **The people you care for…..are gone."** I notice Grima's face in front and he rise to look at me from the top. **"And now…..you're all alone"** He's right, I miss them a lot, and I'm all alone in this world, no friends, no final strategy, and no way to go back. Grima open his mouth, and he devour me. **"You can't….escape fate..this time." I woke up, and see White-haired girl, and Tsukune looking at me, and I laugh evilly.**

"What's wrong, Robin?" Tsukune ask, scared.

" **I'm not robin, I'm Grima." I said, getting up.**

"What did you do to Robin!" Tsukune said, trying to act brave.

" **Hahaha, he's all alone in here in this world, and he's mourning for the loss of his friends, so I took that chance for me to gain control, and i-" Before I can finish, She attack me, and send toward a rock.**

"Know your place." The white-haired woman said.

"Moka, That's still Robin!" He tell her.

" _ **Dragonskin"**_

 **I sigh, "Inpatient are we." I float into the sky unharmed.**

"I have never met someone who can take my kick, I'm interested in Robin now." She grin.

"Robin, please come to us, we are your friends!" Tsukune scream. In the darkness I hear someone calling to me.

" **Trash like you, must learn to be quiet." I throw expiration toward him, but the girl push him away, and hitting her instead. She was in great pain, I got closer to her, and grab her by the neck. Her hair turn to pink color, and she seem weaker.**

" **What's wrong, where was your fighting spirit a moment ago." She look at me and try to speak.**

"Robin..I'm..your friend." She gasp for air. I hear Moka in pain, and I try to regain my body back. I concentrate, really hard on the voices, and hopefully return me back to my body.

" **Begging for your life isn't going to save you from-" I feel pain in my head. Damn you, don't come back, and interfere.** I slowly return to myself, and I let's go of Moka.

"Moka, wake up!" I said, and I realized she is unconscious, and I sigh of relief.

"Is Moka alright!?" Tsukune ask, and I nodded.

"We need to bring her somewhere to rest." I said.

"Let's go to the nursery." He said, and I grab Moka, and I follow Tsukune to the nursery. As we enter the nursery, we let's her rest in one of the beds, and left the room.

"You two must hate me for what I done." I look down.

"Of course not, we are your friend Robin, and Moka would think the same way." Tsukune said. I smile on his response, and I walk away.

"Are you waiting for Moka to heal?" He ask me.

"She want you, not me." I said, and he try to convince me to stay, but I need to gather information. I wander around the school, and I stumble upon a place with many books, and try to bring some books with me. I read some book In the table, and I see information about vampire. After a couple of minute, a person tap my shoulder, and I look to my side, and see Moka.

"What are you doing Robin." She smile, and sit down next to me.

"Oh, I'm reading about vampire, and others stuff about dimension." I explain to her. "Moka, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Don't worry about, it's not your." She smile.

"I'm wondering, who's that white-haired woman?" I ask.

"She's is me, when I turn into a vampire, Tsukune pull the rosary from my neck, and I turn into her." She said.

"I see, well I'm also wondering if human blood is the only thing you can drink."

"No, I can drink tomato juice, but human blood is better, do you want me to suck your blood, Robin." Her eyes gleaming.

"It's better if you don't Moka, my blood might be human, but I have fellblood as well, we don't know what might happen to you, if you drink my blood."

"Yeah, maybe you are right." She seem very disappointed, and I look outside to see its already night time. "You don't know where's your dorm is correct?"

"Dorm?"

"I will show, come on, follow me." She grab my hand, and we run to my dorm, and we arrive to a door. "This is your room."

"Thank you Moka, and sorry for causing trouble."

"Don't worry we're friends, we help each other, when we need each other, anyways I have to go, sleep well." She said that, before leaving. I enter my room, and quickly fell down in my bed.

"Friends." I said to myself, and smile. Don't worry everyone, I'll continue to go forward, I have new friends with me now, I fall to sleep. The next day, I got up and went outside. I spotted Tsukune, and we went downstairs, and toward school.

"Hey Robin, I have a question." Tsukune said.

"What is it?"

"Why do you wear those weird clothes."

"Weird?" "I always wear this clothes." I said.

"Don't you wash them?"

"Well, Cordelia usually wash my clothes, but in here I don't know how to wash my clothes." He seem worry for me.

"Robin, and Tsukune" She hug us. "What are you two talking about."

"We were talking about how weird is Robin's clothing." Tsukune said.

"I thought, they were normal for him." She said.

"I'm glad you understand, Moka." I pat her shoulder.

"Robin, can I drink your blood for a bit, I didn't eat breakfast." She said.

"Remember what I told you about drinking my blood." I said.

"Yes, but I'm really, really hungry." She came closer, and closer to me. I decided to make a run on the forest, so I can run away from her, and take the shortcut to the school. I notice a pond, and a chair, this place would be perfect for me to study peacefully.

"Can you help me, please." I turn to see a blue-haired girl, and I approach her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, can you help me getting up?"

"Sure." I lift her up, and she got too close to me. "Why don't be go to the nursery for help." She nodded, and we went to the school together. As we are close to the nursery, she stop for a bit.

"Thanks you for helping me, Robin."

"Hmm, how do you know my name." I ask her.

"I'm in your class after all." I think, and I remember a girl like her to the back. She fall, but I grab her before she falls to the floor. "I'm sorry, I feel even more dizzy." She got too close, with her breast too close to me, and she began moving around.

"Why don't we go to the nursery, so they can help you out." I grab her shoulders, and push her a bit away from me.

"Yeah, sure." She hug me. I couldn't handle this girl. "Robin, I want you to look at my eyes, and I want you to be my friend." She look up to me, and I look at her. She stare deep within me.

" **Weak monster..charming me is impossible…now..get out!" I roar.** She look scare, and shocked.

"What's wrong." I ask her.

"O-oh, it's nothing." She said, but she is trembling.

"You're trembling, maybe it's worst than I thought." I grab her hand, and walk to the nursery, but we stumble upon Moka, and Tsukune.

"Hello, Robin." Tsukune made a weird smile. I didn't understand why.

"Who's that Robin?" Moka ask me.

"I'm Robin's friends, right Robin?" She hug me.

"Well, sure." I said.

"Then let's go to our classroom." She grab my hand, and we run to our classroom.

"What about your sickness."

"Poor Robin." Tsukune said. We arrive to the classroom, and Shizuka begin with her lectures. She talking about cat mostly, and other people I don't know about. The class ended, with me taking notes, and not understanding everything she say, but I decided to read. I took a book, and read. Vampire are mythical being that feed daily mostly on human life essence, in the form of blood. The more I read, the more uncomfortable I get toward Moka. They all look beautiful, and have high charisma. I decided to stop there for today, and walk in the hallways. I see bunch of people circling around two person, and I try to get by.

"What are you two doing here." I said to Moka, and The other blue-haired girl. The blue-haired girl came, and hug me.

"Robin, I'm so glad you came, I was really sick, so let's go to the nursery." She said. Before I can even speak, she pull me away from the crowd, and toward the nursery. She sat down in the bed, and she is nervous.

"Hey, I want you to have this." She pull a box out of nowhere, and present it to me. I grab it, and open it to see it's a box of chocolates.

"Why are you giving this to me." I ask.

"It's a present for our friendship." She smile. I look at the chocolate again, and I feel uneasy at this chocolates. I remember the words from Maribelle, as she teach me about aristocratic life.

"You must always accept a lady's gift." Maribelle word came in my head. I eat the chocolate in the box, and it's delicious.

"It's good." I said, eating.

"I knew you would like it." She smile. I suddenly feel dizzy, and my vision begin to blur. I decided to lay on the bed, and I feel to sleep. I woke up, and see the girl in top of me, but I wasn't able to move, because she tie me.

"What did you do to me." I said.

"Don't move, okay." She said. "My heart is beating fast." She blush. I try to look away from her, but she grab my head to look at her. "Don't run away, you will be the first one, I kiss."

"Kiss?!" I said, struggling, but she getting closer, and closer. "Stop, this isn't right." She stop, and got angry with me.

"You want to be with Moka, and not me, don't you!" she said. "I want you to look at me, and only me!" She grew wings, and cut the rope holding me, but she grab my neck, and fly away. I look down to see Moka, and Tsukune chasing after me. I took out a tome from my bag, and lift my arm up.

"Elwind!" After I launch the attack, the move push us both down to the ground. I quickly recover, and see Mako, and Tsukune with me.

"Robin, that girl is a succubus, and charm all boy when you look at her, but you don't seem charm by her." Moka said.

"Yeah, that strange." Tsukune said.

"I can kill Moka, since she's here." The fly, and her nail grew, she charge toward Moka. I stood in front of Moka ready to attack but..

"A gentleman never harm his friends." Her voice appear in my head. I aim my hear toward the ground.

"Elwind!" The wind create a smoke from the dirt, and fly up again.

"Tsukune, hurry pull the rosary." Moka said.

"Right!" He said, and she charge at us again. Tsukune pull the rosary, and the world around d us change like, before. Moka change into her vampire state.

"Why are is the places changing." She said. I look at her change, and see her hair turn into white color like mines, and her eyes seem determined. She smile of me watching her.

"You like what you see." Moka said.

"Huh?!" I was taken back, because of her question.

"You were strong back there, and you got my attention." She said

"That wasn't my intention." I said.

"You two stop ignoring me!" She scream. We both look up.

"You can't win against, succubus, so give up." Moka said.

"I can't give up, my whole race is at stake here."

"Stake?" I ask.

"We succubus, gather men to find the person to marry, and I choose, Robin for that position." "But you're in the way Moka." She try to hit her, but Moka evade it, and appear behind her.

"Know your place succubus." Moka kick the girl, and she's knock into a tree, and unable to fight.

"Ok, I won't do it again." She weakly said.

"Too late for that, you will pay for what you have done." Moka approach slowly toward her. That's going to far, I need to help her. I stood in front of the girl.

"Why are you protecting her." She ask me. "She try to kill everyone here."

"Because she my friend, and killing her isn't right, and as her friends, I will forgive her." She watch me for a couple of sec, and the girl behind me begin crying. Moka sigh.

"Fine, then." She walk to Tsukune, and grab her rosary. "But, I will watch you very closely from now on." She smile, and put the rosary back on. Tsukune grab Moka, and with that, the day ends. The next day, the three of us meet like before.

"Robin, you know my other self warn us about that girl being a succubus." Moka said.

"How?" I ask.

"She told us from the rosary." She smile.

"We came for you to help you out." Tsukune said.

"I see, I should thanks her, and you two for the help." I smile.

"Morning!" The succubus girl said, and we were surprise for her sudden appearance. "I made some cookies for us to eat." She smile.

"I hope there nothing in those cookies, like before." I remind to her.

"Of course not, I promise." She smile. "Because i want you to be my husband." She hug me.

"Huh!?" I blurt out.

"My names is Kurumu Kurono." She said, and press her breast against my chest. As so, another friend has join me, and my circle of friends is growing.

 **Read important (New)**

The summer break ends in a couple of days, and I will start college, and work, so I won't update frequently like before, but I won't end all my stories, I promise you that. For now enjoy.

I want everyone to pick a choice from below, and send me a message or leave a review.

 **Choices:**

 **Robin in a pair- 0**

 **Robin in a triangle love (Two girls rivalry) - 1**

 **Robin in a harem - 2**

 **Character info (Update)**

 **Name: Robin/Grima**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: Tactician/Grima**

 **Weapons:**

 **Levin sword**

 **Fire**

 **Elwind**

 **Expiration (Grima only)**

 **?**

 **Skills:**

 **Dragonskin (Grima only)**

 **?**

 **Wife:?**

 **Child:?**

 **Info: Robin, a traveler that cross dimension and want nothing more, than to return to Ylisse, he'll protect his friends, new or old, regardless of the consequences.**

 **Grima, a baleful dragon who seeks to plunge the world in any dimension into complete, and utterly darkness.**

 **Robin Relationships (New)**

 **Tsukune – None**

 **Moka – None**

 **Vampire Moka – None**

 **Kurumu – None**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Old Friend & Nostalgic**

"Hey Robin, can I ask you a question?" Cordelia ask. _Is this a dream, but this look familiar to me._

"Sure, asking me anything." I said.

"Did you have someone in mind to marry?"

"Huh!?" I was shocked with her question.

"Well, you have Morgan with you, so you have to marry one of us." Nowi said, smiling. I was thinking on how to answer this.

"I never thought of marriage until now, and I'm focusing on the war most of the time." I explain.

"But, you have to choose Robin, Morgan wants to know her mother, and her mother as well." Nowi puff her cheeks.

"One day, you have to make a decision." Cordelia said. _One of the girl in the group will be my wife, and I have to choose for the sake of daughter._ My train though was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking, and I woke up.

"So, it was a dream after all." I muttered.

"Robin get up, we need to check how we did in the exam." Tsukune said. I got up from my bed, and left the room to walk to the school. As we walk to the school, I think on the question that Cordelia & Nowi ask me.

"Robin, are you okay?" Tsukune ask.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I answer

"What are you thinking?"

"It's about marriage, and kids."

"Marriage!?" He blurt out. "Who are you going to propose!?"

"Well, I was going to propose to one of my friends.."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He scratch his head. "Anyway, There the result on the exam, let's check it out." We approach a giant results, and Tsukune was down when observing his rank. "Well, I knew I wasn't going to be a higher ranks, because I wasn't prepare for it." He said. "What about you, and Moka?" I check my results, and noticed that Moka, and I were next to each other. Moka was rank 4, while I was rank 3.

"How did you do so good?" He ask.

"Just paying attention, and I learn stuff while I was searching for a way out." I answer.

"You two are too smart." He sigh, and we noticed all the guy drooling over Moka.

"Hey guys!" She said, and came next to us.

"Congratulations on your results." I said.

"Yeah, you're so smart." Tsukune said.

"Thanks, but Robin is the one who made the highest." Moka said, smiling. "Hey Tsukune, if you want me and Robin can help you on your study."

"Yeah, that will be helpful If two of the smartest people help me, I will easily pass." He happily said. As we chat with one another, Moka noticed trouble, and we see a student about to attack another small student. Moka quickly defended the student from the others, and they quickly left.

"That was close." Moka took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Moka?" Tsukune ask.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Who's that girl?" I ask, and she hide behind Moka. Tsukune's stomach growl.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really hungry, can we talk about this at the cafeteria." He laugh nervously. We all agreed to continue our talk in the "Cafeteria." As Moka, and the other sit down with their food, I ask Tsukune.

"What's this cafeteria?"

"You don't what's a cafeteria? " He look shocked, and I nodded. "Well, this explains that you're from another dimension." He said. "This is the cafeteria, and in here you can get your food by going into the line, and receive the food from the lunch lady." He pointed toward a woman giving food to the students.

"I understand, well it's better than hunting your own food, like bear meat." I smile.

"Hunt!?" He said. "Well, you were not kidding about you being at war, huh." He scratch his head. We both got our food, and sit down with the others. I look at my food I receive from the cafeteria. _This food look new to me, and it isn't from my world that for sure._

"Thanks you so much Moka, you save my life from those bully." The girl spoke. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my names is Yukari Sendo."

"Oh, you that girl that four years younger, and the same grade as us." Moka said.

"Wow, that amazing you had to skip some grade for you to be able to be with us." Tsukune said.

"She very smart, and cute with her clothes." Moka said.

"No, I'm not, your are better at me at being beautiful, and smart too." Yukari nervously said. "Smart, very kind, and cool…" She look down.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Is just..just..I love you Moka!" Yukari jump into Moka, and both of them fell down in the floor. Tsukune look dumbfounded at the situation, and Yukari grab Moka's breast, causing Tsukune to bleed from his nose.

"I love you Moka, since you save me from those bully." She said, continue to do her "stuff."

"Is this how your world said when they loved each other?" I ask looking away.

"Of course not!" Tsukune answer.

"I want you to be my girlfriend Moka." Causing Tsukune to be shocked.

"Well…umm..how about if we start at being friend first." She said.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to be with you!" She continues to touch her breast. Everyone left, and I try to follow them, but someone call for me.

"Robin!" I turn to see Shizuka waving her hand. "Robin, do you mind sending this boxes to the school's storages room." She holding two boxes.

"I don't mind."

"Great, just follow this hallway, and enter the door with the sign that says storage." I carry the boxes, and walk to the storage. When I enter, I saw a mess of things I never seen before, and I put the boxes here. When I was about to leave, I noticed a crystal ball in one of the boxes, and grab it to inspect it. _This look like the other crystal ball Gaius "Found" in one of the castle's chest._

"Hey, look what I found, bubbles." Gaius show me a crystal ball.

"What's that, and more importantly, where did you get it?" I ask.

"Well, I found a shiny chest in one of the castle, abandoned by the way." _I already knew he was lying._

"Okay, but what is it?"

"I don't know, that why I brought to you."

"I know what that is." Miriel said.

"Really, what does it do?" I ask.

"I hear people or witches use this to see the future, and sometime rarely even travel through dimensions."

"I remember hearing something about that from a book."

"Well, here you can have it, bubbles." Gaius give me the crystal ball, and left. _I wonder if this would be useful, but I should keep it in our supply for now._ I look at the crystal ball in the box, and take it with me. _If this crystal ball can help me go back, then I will use jt._ I left the school's storage, and I hear people talking outside the window.

"Hey, that hurt, let's go of me."

"Let's take her somewhere quiet, and private to talk with her." Three people, and I hear someone being drag. I look in the window, and see the other three people from before dragging Yukari into the forest. I quickly chase after them to help her out. As I arrive to the voice, I see three lizard creatures talking to Yukari. I took out Levin sword from my bag, and jump in front of Yukari.

"You're that guy from before." She said.

"What are you doing, are you trying to protect her?" The lizard laugh.

"Just leave from here, I can do this alone." Yukari said, but she was trembling.

"I won't, I will protect you." I said. "Beside you remind me of Ricken, where everyone treat him like a kid."

"But, why are you protecting me, I'm just a problem, and…all alone." She said, sadly.

"I was alone too, Yukari." She look shocked.

"You were?…" She ask.

"But until I meet Chrom, and the others, I'm always glad to have my friends with me all the time."

"But I don't have any friends beside Moka.."

"I'm your friend now, I'll protect you like all of my friends." She begin crying in the arm.

"What are you two ignoring us!" The lizard man said.

"We will show you how much of a threat we are." The three lizard man attack, and I took out a tome.

"Elfire!" I throw a fireball to the ground, and causing a walk of fire to hit all of them. "Umm, Yukari can you let go of my arm, I need it to protect you better."

"Oh!?" She blush, and let's go. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but I'm not done with them." The lizard man were standing.

"Damn you, you're also a wizard like her!"

"Robin, Yukari!" Moka, and the other appear.

"Are you two okay?" Tsukune ask.

"Damn, more of them, but that fine, more food for us." Tsukune stood in front of Moka, and the lizard man attack him, causing him to accidentally grab the rosary, and breaking it from the chains. Moka turn into vampire Moka.

"So, you're vampire like they said, but I feel a bit of fear for some rea-" Thunder hit them all.

"You shouldn't let down your guard when you're against me." I said. "Now Moka, finish it."

"My pleasure." She quickly finish them off with her kick.

"Okay, we promise to never do it again.." They muttered, before fainting.

"Why?" Yukari ask. "Why did you save me, I cause trouble for your friends, Robin."

"Well, you can apologize to the people you cause trouble, and they will forgive you, and they will become your friends." I smile.

"Yeah, we will always be your friend, Yukari." Tsukune said, and Yukari begin crying.

"I'll take her to the clinic, Tsukune." I said, and he nodded. Me, and Yukari walk to the clinic, but I stop in front of the school.

"What's wrong?" Yukari ask.

"I need your help on something, do you mind helping me out?" I ask.

"Sure, if I can be of any help, I will do it."

"Thanks." We walk into the my room, and I took out the crystal ball. "Can you make contact with the other crystal ball?"

"Sure, I think I can do it." She began chanting, and the crystal ball was getting brighter by the second, before completely turns itself off. "I'm sorry." She said, sadly.

"It's okay, maybe we can try another day." She nodded, and left my room. I sigh, and went into my bed to sleep. I was awoken by the sound of people talking inside my room, and a bright light illuminated my room. _What's going on._

"Chrom has been sad lately, because Robin sacrifice himself to give us a better future." Sumia voice is heard. I look at the glowing crystal ball, and I see Sumia inside the crystal ball. _Finally, I can go back to where my friends are._

 **Special Conversation (Tsukune)**

"Hey Robin, how are you doing?" Tsukune ask me.

"I'm good, why are you asking?" I said.

"Well, we human should still together, right?" He laugh happily, and I didn't answer. "Right!?"

"I'm sorry to said, but I'm half human, Tsukune."

"What!?" He's shocked. "What the other half, I know you shouldn't give away your identit-"

"Dragon." I answer.

"Oh, from that Grima guys inside you." I nodded. "Don't worry Robin, If you're human or not, I'll be your friend no matter what!" I smile at his word.

"Thanks, Friend." I said.

 **Special Conversation (Vampire Moka)**

"Robin, I need to speak with you." Moka said.

"Sure, what is it, Moka?" I ask.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the Moka that you first meet, I'm her vampire side." V. Moka smile.

"Oh, what do you want to talk about?

"I'm impressed with your fighting skill when fighting against Saizo, and the lizard man."

"Really, well thanks, I like to fight with sword , and magic against my enemies."

"Yeah, I like for us to one day fight for real, unlike the last time of course."

"If it's a friendly spar, then I don't mind it." I said.

"Then it's a promise, and I hope you don't break it, if you value your life." She smile, and I was uncomfortable by it.

"Sure, I won't forget it…" She left.

"How did I get myself into this time." I sigh.

 **Read Important**

At first I didn't want to include any female from Fire Emblem, but I couldn't resist, so I want everyone to choose, **only one** to come with Robin. **No Future Children They will come with their parent, Ex. Nowi come, and also Nah.**

All Female character are your choices, except Lucina….good luck

( **If you wandering why I didn't include Lucina, that because I want the other to have the chance, I know she will be number one, and I too will choose her.)**

 **Choices:**

 **Robin in a pair - 1**

 **Robin in a triangle love (Two girls rivalry) - 1**

 **Robin in a harem - 2**

 **Character info (Update)**

 **Name: Robin/Grima**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Class: Tactician/Grima**

 **Weapons:**

 **Levin sword**

 **Fire**

 **Elfire**

 **Elwind**

 **Expiration (Grima only)**

 **?**

 **Skills:**

 **Dragonskin (Grima only)**

 **?**

 **Wife:?**

 **Child: Morgan**

 **Info: Robin, a traveler that cross dimension and want nothing more, but return to Ylisse, he will protect his friends, new or old, regardless of the consequences.**

 **Grima, a baleful dragon who seeks to plunge the world in any dimension into complete, and utterly darkness.**

 **Robin Relationships (New)**

 **Tsukune – Friends (C) Rank Up**

 **Moka – Acquaintance (X)**

 **Vampire Moka – Friends (C) Rank Up**

 **Kurumu – Acquaintance (X)**

 **Yukari – Acquaintance (X)**


End file.
